


Paint Box

by JaneDavitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Derek's favorite color? Stiles knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Box

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Коробка с красками](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217110) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



Derek’s world is black and white and red all over. Blood drips from his fight-wounds, paint box colors, scarlet, vermillion, crimson, and Stiles , unnerved, anxious, watches the holes close up like magic (no, it _is_ magic, duh) leaving the red behind (one day the spell won’t work and Derek won’t stop bleeding).

The scuffs and grazes sex leaves on his skin darken as the blood wells up waiting for Derek’s tongue to taste and lick, wet and warm, disturbing, gross (hot).

But the tears Stiles cries, sometimes, just sometimes, when it’s _all too fucking much_ run clear, salt-clean.

For now.


End file.
